Lilystripe: A Toy's Story
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A ability to switch, friendship, romance, action, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Lilystripe aka Tilly here. I am here to tell you my story. I lived in a clan called the Sierra Travelers Clan. What my clan does is travel to their chosen worlds through a remarkable invention, called the dimension portal and go beyond that to have their new lives. I chose to have my new life in Toy Story. I have a mini crush on Woody and I've been attracted to people with loyal/brave souls, and Woody is that kind of person I admire. I also wanted to make friends with everybody else, especially Rex and Dolly. And I love children, especially little ones since they have so much imagination at their ages. Andy is great, but I even like Bonnie more, she's so spirited and sweet. Through I wonder of Bo Peep's fate in the third movie since she's never seen then. Yes, I know she was sold in a yard sale, but I was curious what happened to her beyond that time. Sure, there are theories from Toy Story fans, but the most reasonable theory I accept is Sunrise's. She grew up with Toy Story even more than me or some other people of the clan.

She theorized that Bo Peep was brought by an collector since Bo Peep lamps are fragile and valued for years like Woody's old show merchandise was. Through she was skeptic about collectors since she saw Al in Toy Story 2, and the manager at Toy Story of Terror, it was the most possible thing that might have happened to Bo Peep. Still, I could ask anyone who knew her, then could tell what happened to make Bo Peep sold at the yard sale or something important.

Anyhow that was the theory, and even my own duo apprentices, Fernpaw and Redpaw had their assumptions as well. The day approached on a summery June day, and I was teaching the kids how to speak sign language since they got a interest in it years ago. Sunrise planned to make them warriors, which is great timing, for the South Siders gang are getting confident again. I was wearing my cowgirl outfit, a medium purple hat, my brown/red hair braided, my shirt dark green with black buttons and stitching, a blue belt with a bronze buckle, and medium brown cowskin pants, ankle-high dark brown boots. Fernpaw is wearing a tan shirt with dark blue jeans, gray sneakers. And Redpaw is wearing a crimson red shirt with a funny pun: Where do killer whales get their braces?... The orca-dentist!, and light blue pants, and orangish-brown converse.

I was in my room which is number 22, a old family number, with the kids sitting on my blue/green bed, the floors shining hardwood, the walls painted of Andy's clouds, with shelves of my beloved stuffed animals and toys. The bathroom was containing a tan sink, a porcelain toilet, and a soaking tub, with the very same hardwood floors, and the walls painted a very soft purple. Suddenly my door was knocked, and I nodded to Fernpaw who asked me with only a glance, and opened the door, revealing Sunrise with her hands behind her back. She asked if she could come in, and I obliged, saying yes. She came in, came up to me, and brought her hands up front, holding a totem necklace hanging in her fingers._ Oh, wow. It fits my tastes well!_ I stared at it, my name in silver/purple metal under a cowgirl hat, hanging by a iron twisted necklace. I smiled at Sunrise, thanking her, and she nodded, replying that everyone is at the portal waiting. I grinned, while Fernpaw squeaked excitedly and Redpaw quietly smiling. I gathered them up, following Sunrise out of my door, through the clan door, and straight to the portal.

When Fernpaw and Redpaw stood by nervously, awaiting their turns for the warrior naming ritual, Sunrise counted everybody as I watched proudly and excitedly. Then Sunrise spoke, "Everybody of the clan, I give you two apprentices, ready to receive their warrior names. Fernpaw and Redpaw, do you swear to protect the clan throughout your lives no matter what, and fight for us in battle?".

Fernpaw and Redpaw both calmly and nervously replied, "Yes, I do, Sunrise.".

"Then for her humor and knowledge, I name Fernpaw to be 'Ferntooth'. And for Redpaw, to his witty nature, and steadiness, I name him 'Redstream'. From this day, they are warriors!". announced Sunrise clearly. Everybody and I echoed the new names. _Ferntooth and Redstream, these names are perfect for my former apprentices!_ I grinned, giving each one a hug and a pat on their shoulder, their eyes shining with happiness and joy. Sunrise cleared her throat as she pointed to the portal. I grinned, nodding as I waved and spoke goodbyes to everybody. Then I jumped, the tunnel becoming light.

I looked around, watching the toys' adventures from the movies, smiling. "Amazing, aren't they?". spoke a soft, wistful voice. I turned around, widening my eyes as I recognized Bo Peep, and her sheep in human height, through she is still toy style.

"Bo Peep. I never saw you in the last movie. My leader and I have always wondered what happened to you. Could you care to help me understand?". I asked respectively.

Bo Peep smiled sadly as she looked at Woody who was in one of the pictures, sighed, "It wasn't his fault, you know, through he blames himself for all this time. It was a usual day, Andy in school, and Molly at daycare. Almost everyone was playing their stuff, though I had a date with Woody over in Molly's room. We were on the dresser talking and all when Mom came back. It was so sudden that Woody and I had to hurry down and across the hall when I fell down and Woody was already in the room, and Mom came up, carrying laundry, and she didn't see me, it was so fast. Her foot crushed me, then I felt nothing, darkness overwhelmed me, I faintly heard a choked scream, recognizing it as Woody, then it was so quiet that I wondered how long I had to be in the darkness and silence when suddenly I was home into Heaven.".

I gaped, blinking my eyes, shocked at her tale. "It explains why Woody looked so sad and hurt when he mentioned you. I suppose you watch them then?".

Bo Peep smiled, "Indeed, I do, and I couldn't bear to see Woody be lonely and hurt. Why, I was so afraid that he might kill himself".

I gasped, "Wait a minute, the aliens. Did you guide them to save Woody and the others?".

Bo Peep smirked, "I did very much so. Now, do you know why toys come to be alive here?".

"Well, I assumed it was some kind of invisible power that made toys to be able to be in toy mode and alive mode.". I replied curiously.

Bo Peep chuckled, "Oh, yes, it was a power that was given by the Maker's son. He conceived the idea, you know.".

I choked, "Jesus? Wow, incredible!".

Bo Peep nodded, "Yep. Now, you will be able to be a toy as you wished to be, but there's a surprise too. You will be able to switch to human as well.".

"Holy, I get to be a animated human too?!". I exclaimed. Bo Peep laughed and nodded. She then told me to get going and that she'll watch over me. I nodded, still shocked at the human switch thing. She disappeared in a white poof, and the tunnel became dark with a light coming from the end of the tunnel, seeing Sunnyside Daycare in daylight. I slowly smiled, then began to run toward it, then I jumped, darkness came, hearing Bo Peep's voice pop out.

"Oh, I forgot. Plus, you'll be younger here. You're welcome, sweet Lilystripe, and make Woody happy for me, please.". Then I blacked out and nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Uhh, I have a bad headache. What the heck?_ I found myself in bushes, seeing things so much bigger than what I was accustomed, then I realized that I am a toy now, a pull-string cowgirl doll to be exact. I heard laughter and giggling, and I peeked out to see little kids of all ages playing, babbling/talking to each other. _Looks like I'm in the playground of Sunnyside Daycare. Wait a second, is that Bonnie over at the corner? _Sure enough, it's Bonnie, wearing her usual clothes, playing ball with some other kids. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to think how can I get over there to Bonnie without any other kids finding me. Then I heard the bell ring, and I silently and quickly snuck through the bushes, around the swings, tiptoed along the walls as the camera moved here and there, unable to see me.

I peeked through the windows slightly as I recognized many toys, I didn't see Lotso anywhere, figured that I was at the very end of the movie or beyond that point, since I recognized Barbie and Ken being played by a kid. I searched for Bonnie, and saw she was playing with Stretch and Big Baby in the far corner of the playroom. I smiled, knowing Sunnyside is healing and getting much better since the end of Lotso's tyranny. I flicked my hat up, then I saw someone, rather three somebodies. _Sarge and his men._ I grinned, as they were moving in alive mode in the ceiling rafters coming closer to my position. Then I looked far up to see a rather tiny hole in the ceiling, and with a few minutes, they came out, flying down in their parachutes and landed close to my spot. I walked closer to speak to them easier.

"Hello, citizen. May I ask your business? I'm Sarge.". commanded Sarge respectively.

I smiled, "Hello, Sarge, sir. My business here is that I'm lost, and I was hoping to have an new owner here. I'm Tilly, sir.".

"Miss Tilly, we welcome lost toys here, and they are cared for years here, giving kids joy and love. May I ask who you like to be your owner, ma'am?". asked Sarge politely.

"The girl who's playing with the baby doll and octopus, I feel like she's the right one for me.". I gently replied as I pointed to Bonnie in the window. With help from his men, Sarge managed to hop up into the window landing, and looked at where I pointed.

Sarge nodded, "That's Bonnie, she's the owner of many toys that I'm glad to be friends with. They're at her house, having their time of fun right now. I know how we will get you to be carried home by Bonnie, after all, she cares for lost toys.". I tilted my head curiously as he hopped off, waved to me to come along as Sarge's men hopped/waddled by us. I followed them to an gate in the wall, I smiled as I recognized that I can climb that. Sarge told me Bonnie will come out in a hour or so, so I must make sure that she notices me and picks me up. I gingerly climbed the gate and over the top to the other side, and jumped the last few inches to the ground, thanking Sarge and his men gratefully. They nodded and saluted as they went back to the building and slowly went out of my view.

I climbed up a tree, slept in the leaves as I waited for the bell to ring, unseen by any pedestrians walking by. Apparently, I was shocked that I never felt hunger or the need to go to the bathroom, and theorized that I don't have those needs when I am a toy, and when I could switch to human anytime I want, these needs could come back easily enough. I startled when the bell rung, and peeked out to see kids spilling out of Sunnyside to their parents and all, then I saw Bonnie. I grinned, remembering Woody's string slip, so I did it, with my hat held on the ride. I suddenly felt the instinct to go toy mode and I did. On the outside I was still, but inside I was alive, feelings bubbling inside me as Bonnie got closer and closer.

Suddenly I felt Bonnie's small yet gentle hands holding me as she unlatched me from the branch. She giggled as she heard my string voice, to my surprise, "Gee, the ditch's filling from the thunderstorm, hee-haw!". She smiled as she proclaimed me a cowgirl then she put me in her backpack, then I heard her mother call for her, as I came alive inside the backpack, the stuff jacking and jiggling among me. _Well. That's one thing done, next, meeting the gang, and Woody. I wonder how they will react about me._


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes or so passed, as I moved here and there in the backpack, feeling the van move and stop once a while until we stopped at Bonnie's house driveway, hearing the doors open, Suddenly the zipper opened up, and I went into toy mode once more. Bonnie grabbed me and got me out into the blinding sunshine, then shade as we approached the door.

"You are gonna have friends, lady cowgirl, and they're gonna like you!". giggled Bonnie as she looked at me with a cute smile, skipping along as we reached her door. The door opened, and I saw everybody in different places.

Bonnie announced with a slight clip in her voice, "Toys, I got a new friend for you all. You welcome her while I gotta go get a bath!'. And she put me on her bed as she hurried out of the door to the bathroom. I sighed in relief as I came alive.

"Hello, everyone. No, (clears throat) Hi, everybody. Okay, that's okay, I hope they like me.". I nervously said to myself.

A voice chuckled, "Hello, miss. Welcome to Bonnie's room. I am Sheriff Woody, you can call me Woody. What's your name?". I turned around to see Woody smiling and looking at me. I stared a bit at him. _He's a bit taller than me in toy size, wonder if he's the same in human size. He seems so real._

I shyly replied, "Hello, Woody. I'm Tilly the cowgirl. I like Bonnie, she is so nice.". Then everybody else came up, introducing themselves one by one, with Buzz and Jessie right next after Woody. I giggled slightly at Rex's funny/clumsy personality, and I had licks from Bullseye, and a poem from Mr. Pricklepants and the others being themselves with comments or whatever. A half hour passed when someone alerted us that Bonnie is coming back, and quickly, I hopped back to the bed, and fell into toy mode as the others did.

The afternoon passed with wonderful adventures, by courtesy of Bonnie's imagination, I was imagined as a foreigner alien, a assistant to Woody, a dinosaur rustler, and I loved it all. I felt like anything is possible and seeing Bonnie happy makes me feel happy too. Night approached, and Bonnie was put to sleep after a brush and a last bathroom break, and I was on top of one of the pillows. Bonnie drifted off so quickly that I was able to be alive again, and Woody pssted me and I looked over to see Woody at the end bedrest, waving me over. I nodded slightly, tiptoeing past Bonnie so quietly and made it to Woody who waited for me. Everybody else was down below, waiting for us, and so we came down.

"What did you think of today, Tilly?". asked Woody quietly.

I exclaimed softly, "Oh, Woody, that was the best day I ever had! I never imagined having a incredible child like Bonnie, and she's so clever. I mean, making me to ambush Rex and Trixie, and saving the Peas and Bullseye from that fire, and fighting Dolly, who was the Wicked Witch! I never knew there's so much possibilities!".

"Indeed, you have done a great job. You are who what Bonnie wants you to be, and there's nothing better than that, right, guys?". chuckled Dolly.

Everybody agreed, as Woody replied, "She's right, Tilly. Now, summer is approaching, and we all know what that means. We have lots of playtime, and I heard Mom is going to take Bonnie to see her grandma a couple of states over, and that will be in a month or sooner, depending on Mom's schedule. I don't know if any of us are going to be with Bonnie then, but that means at least a week or so of free time.".

Rex chirped happily, "Oh, boy, it's going to be great!". as Mr. Potatohead shushed him with a grumpy compliment. I giggled slightly, as Woody dismissed the meeting and we went back to our positions to sleep. _Well, looks like the motel soon. Wonder if Bonnie takes me along. I can't wait to experience more and more adventures with Bonnie and the others! It's going to be cool._


	4. Chapter 4

I became a great friend to everybody, particularly close to Woody, Dolly, and Rex. I was played every day, imagined as so many things that I can't even count, through I loved feeling so happy to be able to make Bonnie smile or laugh. I came to know everybody's preferences for free time while Bonnie and her folks are in different parts of the house or out. I learned to play checkers with Woody and Slinky, helped Trixie and Rex with their computer games, acted out some plays for Pricklepants, and babysat the aliens while the Potatoheads had some alone time, and hung out with Bullseye, taught him a new trick as well.

Why, by the next week, Buzz and Jessie's Spanish dance came up, and I couldn't resist to pull Woody along to dance with me. He was a bit awkward but I didn't care for I was having fun, dancing and watching the amazing dance skills done by Buzz and Jessie. I was impressed by them greatly as the others were.

As for the vacation trip to Bonnie's grandma, it happened two weeks later, and Bonnie took me along too. I watched the impressive yet overused movie with the others, and helped Jessie out of the toolbox. Night fell, and I happened to survive with Jessie, with us being last after Carl was taken.

"Jessie, stay under the curtain, and see if you will grab its attention as I tackle it.". I ordered quietly.

Jessie exclaimed, "Stay with me, please, Tilly!".

"Listen, Jessie! It's going to get closer and I have to do something, please don't scream when you see me do it, okay?". I asked quickly. Jessie nodded slightly, panting a bit heavily as I lumbered up to the bath faucet, tensed as I watched Jessie back off from Mr. Jones the iguana. _Please let this work, hope you're right, Bo. _Then I jumped, growing bigger and bigger as I tackled and grabbed him by the snout and legs. Immediately I was human size, and I panted slightly from the power of the change. I heard a gasp, and I turned around to see Jessie gaping and being so still that I swore that she has gone into toy mode. Mr. Jones growled slightly.

"Don't you dare growl at me or I'll bind you up, understand, boy?!", I hissed sharply. Mr. Jones went silent as he stared at me.

Jessie got closer, looking at me up and down, "How did you do that?".

"Let's say it was a gift from a old friend, she saw that I was a special person trying to help children from troubled times, and well, one thing came to another, and here I am.". I replied as I grabbed a stray string, collared Mr. Jones and hauled him over to the door, tied him up to the doorknob with Jessie following me.

Jessie curiously frowned, "Is that why you asked me not to scream or anything because you wanted to help me?". I nodded firmly. I then shrunk back into toy size, to meet Jessie's eyes.

"Since you know the truth, I suppose there's no need to hide it from the others anymore, through, I am scared how Woody will react because I have a tiny crush on him.". I calmly said.

Jessie raised an eyebrow, smirked, "Tiny crush?". I sighed, replying that maybe it's a bit more than that. Jessie nodded, then asked how we will find the others now. I told her that the iguana seems to have took the others to somewhere, Jessie smiled, grabbing the string off the doorknob, and lassoed it around Mr. Jones's snout, proudly reprimanding him to give us a ride to the others's place. We rode him through the crate tunnels, coming up to the manager, Ron's office.

Then Mr. Jones went crazy, grabbing the others' attention from the glass cabinet, calling for us. I growled slightly when he broke the string, grabbed Jessie.

"Not again!". then I changed into human size, grabbing the iguana by the legs with Jessie knee-choking his neck, coughing out Potatohead's hand and Carl's hand, hearing gasps and exclamations from the others. Jessie grabbed the parts as Jones scratched me with his claws, startling me into letting him go. He suddenly rung the bell, I gasped, changing quickly into toy size to mode as Jessie went into toy mode too. The bell got Ron's attention, his steps coming in the office. He picked us up and looked over us, having the line for Jessie and a insulting comment about me. _At least I am better than you, you thief! Great, from the fray to the fire. Hope Woody's okay after seeing me change._


	5. Chapter 5

After Ron left, I got alive again, breathing a bit heavily as the sudden burst of energy I used to change to human was leaving me. Jessie came alive, hugging the others, and pulled out the hands out under her hat to Carl and Potatohead who's happy to be complete again.

"Tilly, who are you?", asked Woody quietly as the gang looked at me curiously.

I sighed softly, "Woody, please don't hate me. I used to have a human life until something changed my life, and an old friend helped me, saying it was the Maker's son who gave me my power to shift from human to toy anytime I need/want to. I never felt anything stronger until I received my purpose in Bonnie and you guys, especially you, Woody.". Woody looked at me with a strange flicker of something in his dark brown eyes, and then smiled slightly as he nodded at me. I smiled gently, then the scenes came and went with the attempt of unlocking the latch, and the computer showing Woody's picture.

I froze helplessly as Ron grabbed Woody and packed him in the mail package, then grabbed Jessie out just as the mechanic came in distracting Ron about Bonnie's mom's car. Jessie came alive, trying to reach the lock when I got a idea.

"Lego Bunny, do you think your pieces can squeeze through that space to Jessie?". The lego bunny nodded, and his pieces one by one went through the space of the glass cabinet, falling to Jessie, who walked to the right, making sure every piece landed beside her. Jessie asked for a ladder, and successfully reached the lock, opened it quietly as I warned about Jones. We all climbed down to the ledge with Lego Bunny becoming normal again.

I watched Jones as he slept on his branch while everyone else was tiptoeing quickly past to the desk, opening up boxes and rescuing other toys out. I told Jessie and the others hide while I go get Woody. I chose a box and climbed inside, listening to the mailwoman come in and tape my box. I breathed deeply, counted to 20 as I was moved then felt that I was thrown. I counted to three until I changed to human, bursting out of the box, calling for Woody. He called for me, I jumped over, and ripped open the box with Woody staring at me with a mouth open.

I smirked, "Expecting somebody, Woody?". Woody grinned as I gently grabbed him and watched out for anybody outside as I jumped, running to the front door, shrunken down to toy size as I dropped Woody down to ground level gently. I grinned as I led him around the desk, everybody else running out to us from hiding. Then we heard voices, ron and Bonnie, her mom. I grinned as a idea came to me. I ran through the curtain with Woody sharply whispering for me to come back. I slapped Jones on the back, startling him awake and seeing me.

"You want another round, boy?". I smirked mockingly. Jones growled and trotted toward me as he jumped off his branch. I turned around running, growing up to human size, and sliding on the ground under the curtain, bringing up my hand to tear the curtain off, then I shrunk again with Jones grabbing me, unfortunately into the line of Bonnie, I froze instantly as she called for me, then looking behind me to call again for the gang who I'd unknowingly was followed, froze as well. Bonnie's mom grabbed me out of Jones' mouth and cleaned me off before she handed me to Bonnie, and grabbing the others as she told Ron that she'll call the police and etc. I and the others were put in the suitcase, and just before I was in, I peeked to see Carl and his friends slipping away from view, smiling.

I smiled mentally, and I got inside, feeling the suitcase move along on the ground to the car, then feeling it move into the trunk, hearing it close down. I came out, sighing of relief.

"Well, that was quite a adventure, huh, guys?". I replied with a smile. _That took a lot out of me tonight. Talk about adrenaline. _Everybody agreed, nodding and complimenting me and Jessie as the car moved again, leaving the motel forever, on to grandma's house. We went back to finish the movie, then went to sleep. _Not bad for my actual first adventure with the gang._


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at Bonnie's grandma' place in New Mexico. Woody and I and the others were shown to Grandma, and she, Bonnie played with us, going out to town to explore/eat out, and having nice nights to stare at the stars. It went for like four days, until we had to leave, heading back a slightly different route to Colorado which is Bonnie's home state. I had talks with everybody, watched a different movie, an adventure one this time, until it happened.

I was sitting on the top of the suitcase, talking with Woody while it was furiously raining outside, on a rough road, unknowing that the latch was open, supposed to be forgotten to be locked by Bonnie's mom in a bathroom stop earlier. Then a particularly big rock came up, catching the back tires suddenly, then the trunk opened, Woody and I fell out, into the mud and rocks, getting filthy as I slid down the groove of the road as Woody landed in some rough grass. I stopped luckily, panting terrified as I stared in the distance, the car disappearing in the rain.

"Woody, where are ya?, Answer me!". I called panicked.

"I'm here, Tilly. Are you hurt, any tore parts?". grunted Woody as he came out of the grass.

I replied, "No, I'm okay. But, Woody, Bonnie's gone with the others. The car disappeared in the distance. What are we gonna do?". with a frightened frown.

Woody gasped, staring to the distance, "The rain's bad. We need to get back somehow.".

"Woody, how do we do that? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere!" I whimpered, "We're lost, Woody.". Woody looked at me, hugged me gently, rubbing my back.

"Ssh, Tilly. Everything will look better in the morning, but for now, we better get some shelter and some rest, figure out some plan then. Okay?". gently whispered Woody. I slightly nodded into Woody's chest, turned around as Woody helpfully led me to the grass, and walked for some time until Woody glimpsed a tree with a large hole at the base, heading into it, falling asleep immediately.

I screamed from a nightmare later on, panting as I remembered the vivid, realistic memory of the incinerator with me being there, holding hands tightly with Woody. Then I yelped as thunder sounded out so loud outside the tree. Like Jessie's fear of the dark, I had a fear of thunderstorms.

"Tilly, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?", asked Woody gently as he was awoke by my scream and looking at me concerningly.

I whimpered, "It was a nightmare. It was so real. I was in the incinerator with you and the others. The fire felt so hot, I was so scared until you held my hand. Then I woke up.". Woody looked at me surprisingly, then crawled over to my side, hugging me gently by the shoulders. I sighed in and out as I relaxed slowly, feeling Woody's warmth and safety in his arms.

"It's okay, Tilly. I'm here, and I won't leave your side, I promise. I care for you.". Woody whispered softly.

I chuckled tiredly, "Jessie was right. You really care for me.".

"Of course. What makes you say that?". asked Woody curiously.

Nervously, "Well,..I hoped for this so long ever since I laid eyes on you. I had to confess to Jessie when she found out a week ago at the motel incident. The truth is.. I fell in love toward you, Woody. I never had any man who treated me like you do, man or toy, but I always dreamed that you would return my affections someday.". I replied slowly, shy as I felt Woody's eyes on me. I glanced up to see him shocked. I got up, walked near the entrance, looking at the rain. I felt warm hands on my shoulders, turning me to see Woody with soft, shining eyes.

"Tilly, I must confess that I had feelings for another woman in the past, but I lost her tragically. Her name was Bo Peep, and you would have liked her. She was the most sweet, clever, amazing shepherdess I have ever knew. I was unable to move on, for I thought the accident where I lost her was my fault, but now I realize, the past is the past, and if she was here right now, she would have told me to get this over with, and say what was on my mind and all. You are a amazing woman, the spunkiest, unique woman I ever met. Oh, Tilly, I truly care for you, and from my heart, I love you from your special abillity to your beautiful soul, Tilly the cowgirl.". Woody confessed nervously and scared. I stared at him softly, then I pushed off my feet to his height, tilted his hat gently as I moved forward to his lips, kissed softly. Woody startled a bit then kissed me back gently, then passionately. Then I felt a heart, Woody's heart!

I gasped, moving back from the kiss, "Woody, you have a heart!". Woody was shocked, putting his hand on his chest, his eyes widening as he felt his heart.

"How is this possible? I am a toy, I never had a real heart!'. Woody replied confusedly.

A voice chuckled, "Actually, you can now, due to your wish just now.". We looked over, surprised to see Bo Peep glowing, smiling like she knew this was going to happen. _What did she mean? What happened? Why does Woody have a heart now? _


	7. Chapter 7

Woody gasped gently, "Bo, is that you? I wished in my mind, but I didn't realize it could come true.".

"Oh, Woody, yes. You wished to be human like Tilly here can, and your heart is the first of many changes to come from that wish.". smiled Bo gently.

I whispered, "You wished that, just for me?".

"Yes, I did, Tilly. I never felt this power of love until you kissed me, and excuse me, Bo, but even more different than I ever remembered.". replied Woody softly.

Bo chuckled, "Indeed, the power of true love could do that, and now I believe you need to come outside to see what I mean by that.". Then she passed us to the entrance where I saw that the rain had stopped. I followed her with Woody behind me, heading outside to see the sky now clear and full of bright stars.

Bo turned toward us, "Tilly, if you may, please hold hands with Woody, and focus on your power, imagine it flowing into Woody.". Confused, I did what she told me, and I focused, closing my eyes, with Woody facing me. I felt something warm coming from my heart, growing bigger and flowing through my arms, then hands, the slight tingle at our entwined fingers, then I heard a soft gasp. I opened my eyes to see Woody glowing gold, then he shooted up into human size, his toy clothes becoming real, and his hair falling into his eyes. He held his head as he tried to balance himself, wanting to help, so I changed into human size, joining him.

"Breathe, Woody. Focus on me, okay? Take it slow. It's as simple as a toy, well, except for the height and needs, but you get me, alright?". I advised as I held his shoulders. Woody nodded, looking at me.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful when you're human, Tilly.". commented Woody lovingly.

I giggled, "You're not so bad yourself, Woody.". I helped him get used to his new height, awed at the new perspective. He looked at everywhere, surprise and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, looks like my job's done. Take care of yourselves, lovebirds, alright?". chuckled Bo as she stood by us in human height. I thanked her gratefully and Woody gave her a last heartfelt hug as he said goodbye. Then Bo disappeared in a soft poof. We looked at each other and then Woody surprised me as he hugged and twirled me in mid-air. I laughed at his happiness and love as he looked at me so gentle. We stopped a minute later, then with a look-around, Woody commented that we should get to walking to the road and find someplace if there is one somewhere. I nodded, agreeing. Funnily, the road was not far from us, just a mile away. _Huh, must have been far more due to us being toys earlier._

With the guidance of the stars, we made it to the road, and went on to the direction where Bonnie's car was heading away from us. _I wonder what the others are thinking. I hope they are okay with Bonnie. Bonnie must be upset, unable to sleep with the knowledge of us being lost._ We kept walking on for miles, Woody getting a bit used to our needs of hunger, thirst, and bathroom breaks. Then we stopped, with Woody noticing something.

"What's over there? Looks like a house in the distance.". commented Woody. I grinned, "Let's change back to toy size, for we don't know if anybody's there or not. We could rest near there in another tree again or something. I'm getting tired again.". Woody nodded, and we shifted down to toy size, Woody dizzy after his very first-second change in a long time. We walked to the house, recognizing it as a worn-down cabin with a tree going through the porch floor. I pointed to the tree, Woody smiled. We got near, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up to dawn, the sun rising over the horizon. I smiled at the gorgeous sight, looked over to Woody who's slightly mumbling in his sleep. I giggled lightly as I nudged him awake. He grunted, rubbing his eyes open, smiling as he noticed me. I looked over to the road to see if there's any cars coming in either direction, and nothing yet.

Woody commented, "Must be one of the little-used roads to have almost no cars out here.". I nodded slightly. I replied that we should get going again, and soon enough, we were back at the road again, our hats shading us from the morning sun, heading through the rough grass. A hour or so passed when I saw an car coming from south to head north. I smiled, looking at Woody. He grinned, we laid down until the car passed us, then we shifted to human size, jumping into the road, waving hard, and shouting as we tried to grab the car's attention, then a honk came behind us. I gasped, looking around to see a RV coming toward us. I grabbed Woody, jumped to the side roughly, coughing slightly from the dust that stirred up from the RV that just screeched to a stop near us. I shook Woody's shoulder, nodding at me as he smiled to reply that he's fine.

"Oi, you guys! Are you all right?". shouted a voice.

We turned around to see a middle-aged, black haired, brown-eyed man who said that, near him is I presumed, his wife, and a boy joining them behind.

Woody calmly replied, "We're okay, no scratches at all. We have been lost for a long time, my girlfriend and I. Our car broke down. Could you help us to the nearest town or city?".

The wife, a blonde with bright blue eyes, replied, "Oh, my. You two must be starved! Come along, we have room! I'm Jennifer, and this husband of mine is Aiden, and our son, Kevin.". Kevin smiled at the mention of his name, his shaggy blond hair blowing slightly from the wind, and his bright brown eyes sparkling.

"Thanks so much. I'm called Tilly.". I replied with Woody introducing himself after me.

Kevin asked, "Are you ranchers? Cause Mom said ranchers are another name for cowboys and cowgirls.".

Woody chuckled, "We prefer the terms, cowboy and cowgirl, but yes, you could say that, kiddo.". Kevin grinned, coming in after we came in the RV, the refreshing ac cooling us off.

"We're sorry that we don't have any soda or beer, only water and juice, and we have some cold pasta if you want any since we have to keep moving. The desert's not easy on this old girl of ours.". replied Jennifer. I opted for water while Woody opted for juice, and we politely refused the pasta. I drank heavily as Woody hesitated to try the juice which is apple. I told him that it won't bite, just try it. So he did, and he was surprised to taste it for real. I giggled slightly, saying that Woody never had apple juice ever when Jennifer looked curiously. She nodded understandably, asking us where we want to be. Woody replied about Colorado and the city we were from. Kevin gladly replied that we are heading that way, will make it in a couple days or sooner. Jennifer nodded, agreeing with her son. _ Oh, thank goodness. Soon, we will be back with Bonnie and the others. I wonder what the others will say when we tell them of our adventure. Maybe Mr. Potatohead would be slightly jealous, Rex would be asking numerous questions, and Jessie could be hugging us over and over while Buzz welcomed us back. Who knows? I can't wait to see Bonnie's face when she find us._


	8. Chapter 8

We came to know the wonderful family over that day and the next day until we got to our city in good timing. We dropped off at a park.

"Will we see you again? I want to hear more stories!". asked Kevin curiously excited.

Woody looked at me, raised an eyebrow, I smiled.

I chuckled gently, "Well, cowboy Kevin, some things are unexpected, and maybe someday, we might. But don't be surprised if you see dolls that look like us, we are actors who was inspired by them, alright? Take care of your folks, kiddo.".

"Yeah, listen to them, and don't forget the most important rule: Be yourself. See you all round, fellas.". replied Woody while ruffling Kevin's hair, and tipping his hat toward Jennifer and Aiden. We waved good bye as the R.V. left, continuing north.

"I have a feeling that Kevin is going to be great in the far future, what do you think, Woody?". I asked surely. Woody nodded, agreeing with me, then looked around the park, seeming to think. He then told me we have to find out which direction to go to Bonnie's house since the park's unfamiliar to us. I nodded, noticing a jogging man nearby. I shouted to grab his attention, and he stopped, I asked if there's any gas store nearby, and he replied that there's one about two blocks down from the park in the east direction. I thanked him and he left, continuing his jog. I told Woody that gas convenience stores has maps, and if we find a map that has Bonnie's street and the park/anything we recognize to help us get the general direction to get home. Woody commented that I know stuff well, and I smiled, saying that it's an human habit.

We then went on to the gas store, made it in a bit, and to our joy, we found the life-saving map, and with wrote directions on a piece of paper, we headed out, now knowing where to go. In a hour, we made it to Bonnie's street. I told Woody that we should shrink back to toy size, and he nodded, us doing it in an backstreet alley, and with breaks in while there's no people in sight, we soon made it to home, sneaking into the backyard as we saw that the car is not there. Bonnie's window was closed, and Woody gave me a boost, and I leaned in, grinning as I saw everybody. I grunted, swinging my legs into the ledge, and landing as I grabbed Woody's hands when he jumped up to me, pulled him up. He laughed, seeing everybody as I knocked on the glass, grabbing Bullseye's attention. He perked his ears when he saw us, and ran over to Jessie and Buzz. He nudged Jessie to see the window, and she gasped happily when she saw us, shouting our names. Buzz looked surprised then grinned as he and Jessie, and the others ran up to the window, opening up the lock, and pushed up the window.

I laughed happily as Woody chuckled loudly while everybody cheerily reunited with us. Jessie was whooping and hugging us tightly, as the others started to ask tons of questions. Woody looked over at me, winked as he tilted his hat. I smiled, walking over, cheekily hiding a grin in my eyes, and pulled Woody toward me by his ascot, and kissing him. Gasps and cheers came from everybody as I finished the kiss, Woody goofily smiling with a dumbstruck look in his eyes. I giggled slightly as I looked over at Jessie standing with Buzz. She winked and gave a thumbs up, and I grinned.

"Wow, must been an adventure to finally be a couple with Woody, huh, Tilly?". asked Jessie as she smiled.

"Oh, it's more than that, Jessie. We will tell the story for you all to hear, but now, I have to get Woody, and be found by Bonnie.". I replied casually as I grabbed Woody by the shoulder and telling him the plan. He nodded, telling everybody to be patient as he and I jumped from the window. We ran around the house, watching for the cars to pass by, then we got to the bushes, waiting for Bonnie and her folks to come home. An half hour passed, and they came home. I pulled Woody's string, grabbing Bonnie's attention as we became toy mode. Bonnie was so happy when she found us, grabbing us, and hugging us, saying sorry again and again as she got us inside the house, telling her parents. Her parents was surprised but happy when they saw Bonnie being herself again. Bonnie carried us into her room, calling to everybody that we're back and we're okay. Soon, we got played and I nearly lost my cool as I almost cried at the joy of being home again with my beloved Bonnie, my love, Woody, and the others.

Night fell, with us being the very first ones in the sleep huddle with her, we soon slipped out, heading into the silent computer room with everybody wanting to hear our story of a heck of an adventure. So many reactions came at the important parts like seeing Bo again, Woody being human, and the chance meeting with the RV family. After the story was finished and many questions was answered, we headed back to sleep, the happiness and peace in the air as we drifted off to dreamland. Giving an last kiss with Woody, I smiled as I went to sleep, remembering the days we spent. _Home, I'm back home. No matter what, I know I and the others will get back to Bonnie, with our love, friendship, and family. Now I can finally relax and be played. I wonder what I'll be tomorrow? Who knows? An adventure's an adventure every day._


	9. Chapter 9

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Lilystripe aka Tilly got an owner in Bonnie, found true love with Woody, and powerful friendships with the gang. Once a while at night when Bonnie and her parents are asleep, Tilly and Woody would go out and change to human size, and talk in the backyard or whatever. Tilly plans to buy everybody when it comes to the yard sales in the far future in disguised clothes, for I did make documents for her and Woody in the human world. Tilly will have her original names when it comes to it, and Woody agreed to have his full name which is Woodrow Pride, and add it with Tilly's last name. Coincidentally, Woody asked Tilly for her hand in marriage, and she accepted, saying yes.

So, on a weekend, Bonnie and her parents left for a cousin of Bonnie's place, and Tilly &amp; Woody went out, and were surprised by a visit of the R.V. family and me. I became best woman while Aiden became best man for Woody, with Jennifer being a bridesmaid, and sweet Kevin being the ringbearer. With Aiden's help, Woody found a beautiful ring of a aqua diamond with a tiny ruby at each side of the diamond, and Tilly loved it! And I also watched the renewing vows of Aiden and Jennifer with the married Tilly &amp; Woody and Kevin being witnesses also, all with a priest who was officiant for both couples.

Tilly gave me the responsibility of keeping hers &amp; Woody's married certificate safe for them, and I gladly kept it in a secret place of mine. As for the gang, well, they became witnesses to Tilly and Woody's repeated marriage in toy size at Bonnie's backyard with Dolly being the officiant to marry them once again. Woody and Tilly's rings are also able to be changing size of toy size and human size like their clothes do. But it wasn't wonderful until Bo surprised them by giving Tilly away to Woody. Why, I was shocked when I saw that she came. She talked with the gang for a bit, then left, with a last blessing toward Woody and Tilly.

Bonnie noticed their rings, and was happy, so happy. Why, she was the officiant in the wedding play. It was so cute! Bonnie gave the couple the dollhouse for personal and privacy reasons. So, it's three weddings in three different styles, human, toy, and playtime. Through Tilly and Woody ought to be exhausted after all that chaos! And so, Tilly found family finally in Bonnie, and the gang, and her soul mate, Woody, yet it wasn't enough. It wasn't even a month later when Bonnie brought home an adorable, tiny set of twin anthropic yellow labrador puppies, a girl and boy.

Bonnie explained in her loosely, cute voice that she got them from the store, wanting to get them a home, and saying Tilly and Woody are the parents for them, set the twins with the couple, saying she named them Sunny and Flower. She left for dinner, having the toys come alive, with Tilly &amp; Woody knowing their new kids. Apparently the twins are basically toddlers, only able to say a few things like room, toy, and their new names. Over time, Tilly and Woody became good parents to their twins, having them in the dollhouse, and their friends sometimes babysit them when Tilly and Woody needs private time or working out a toy problem. Sunny, the boy, has a streak for mischief and loves to play with the peas in a pod, while Flower, the girl loves to hangout with Jessie and Bullseye, and sometimes watch Rex and Trixie play their computer games. Altogether, it's a family that Tilly is happy to have and love forever. She's finally home, for sure.


End file.
